A display device is a device for displaying characters, numbers, symbols, pictures or images formed by at least two selected from a group comprising characters, numbers, symbols and pictures. The display device can be a flat surface display device, a curved-surface display device, a 3D display device, a near eye display device, or an enhanced reality (AR)/virtual reality (VR) display device, etc.
With the development of display devices, more and more sophisticated demands are brought out by people with the on-the-spot effect of display and the immersion of viewer. In order to improve the on-the-spot effect of display and the immersion of viewer, one of the key technologies is to effectively control light propagation within the display device. For example, with respect to a display device for near eye display, the display device comprises a display panel that includes a left display area corresponding to a left eye of a viewer and a right display area corresponding to a right eye of the viewer. The left display area includes a left-eye field-of-view central area and a non left-eye field-of-view central area, while the right display area includes a right-eye field-of-view central area and a non right-eye field-of-view central area. When the viewer is viewing an image displayed by the display device, a left-eye sight of the viewer concentrates on the left-eye field-of-view central area, and a right-eye sight of the viewer concentrates on the right-eye field-of-view central area. By controlling light propagation within the display device, the image viewed by the viewer seems to be projected on a virtual screen in front of or behind the display device, light emitted from points on the left display area corresponding to each point on the virtual screen is directed to the left eye of the viewer, and light emitted from points on the right display area corresponding to each point on the virtual screen is directed to the right eye of the viewer, thus realizing virtual display or 3D display of the display device, which makes the display device to have a good on-the-spot effect and improves the immersion of the viewer.
At present, microprisms or microlenses are usually provided in the display device to control light propagation within the display device, namely, the existing display device usually uses structures designed on the basis of geometrical optics principles to realize control to light propagation within the display device. However, with the development of near eye display devices, structures designed on the basis of geometrical optics principles can no longer meet the requirements on the control to light propagation within the display device, so the on-the-spot effect of the display device and the immersion of the viewer get worse, and bad viewing experience is brought to the viewer.